Through the Eyes of a Baby
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Whole story in the point of view of Max and Fang's baby. Mang 'cause Fang and Iggy can't have a baby...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying with this for months, trying to decide what to do with it. Right now I'm either avoiding stories or spending every second on them. If I don't start this one soon, it'll infiltrate my brain. So, yeah. **

Through the eyes of a baby

Chapter 1

**1 month old**

The fuzzy one was back. Good smelling, nice woman kissed my head. I tried to tell her that I didn't like the fuzzy guy but it just came out as noise.

"Look Fang," the good smelling lady held me out to the mean looking fuzzy man. "She's happy your home."

_No! _I tried to tell her but she didn't understand. The fuzzy guy picked me up, taking me from the nice woman. I started crying a little but he just kissed me.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked me.

"Maybe she doesn't like this beard you're trying to grow." The woman took me back, cuddling me in her arms.

"No, Max, that's you." The guy laid down on the bed with us, putting his face into the pillow, sighing.

"Bad day at work?" The woman stood up and took me to the place I slept. She laid me down in the crib before moving back to the bed.

He moved his shoulders up and down. "I guess."

I could see them now through the bars of the crib. The woman laid down next to him, running her hand up and down his back. She leaned down and kissed his head.

They got boring so I looked up at the thing over my crib. It had butterflies on it and when the woman pressed something, it spun. After a while, I got hungry so I started crying.

"Max." The man pushed her a little. "Max."

She groaned. "What?"

"The baby."

"Go get her."

"I think she's hungry."

"I'm tired Fang. Go feed her."

"There are a few issues with that Max."

"There's a bottle in the fridge dumbass."

They were ignoring me so I started crying louder and louder until the man got up. He went over to my crib and lifted me up. I didn't want him! I cried louder but he just carried me out of the room and into the room where they made food. He opened the thing that held food and got my bottle out. He held me in one arm, trying to give me the bottle but I didn't like the bottle. I liked the way the woman feed me instead.

"Come on baby, just drink it," he sighed before putting the bottle down and carried me back to the sleeping room. "Max."

"Fang, just feed her!"

"She won't take the bottle. She wants you to breast-feed her, I guess. I mean, who can blame her?"

"Fang, I swear to God." She stood up and fed me as the mean man laid down on the bed. When she was done, she kissed my head and put me back in the crib before getting back into bed with the scary guy.

"I love you Max," he said as he tried to kiss her but she just moved her head.

"Go to hell."

* * *

When I woke up, the scary man was standing over my crib, as if he was waiting for me.

"Finally." He picked me up, cradling me in his arms. "I've been waiting for you." Told you. "Today's my day off so, I sent Mommy to the store so that me and you can spend the morning together. You ready to spend the day with Daddy? Huh?"

No. I want the nice lady to come back. He carried me to the living room and sat down on the couch, still holding me. I wish he would just go away. The mean guy leaned down and rubbed his face against mine. I started crying. The fuzzy stuff on his face hurts! I don't like it.

"I'm sorry. Daddy's sorry." He kissed me, rocking me gently. I cried until I realized that he wasn't going to put me down and then I let him kiss me, stopping my cries. "All better? Huh Jewel?"

I kicked my feet a little, trying to tell him that I wanted down but he kept holding me, looking down at me.

"You want down?" He asked after awhile. He stood up and laid me down on a blanket on the floor before sitting down next to me. Running a hand down my stomach, he smiled, watching me kick my feet again. I like my feet. The evil man saw me kicking them and he grabbed on, kissing it.

"You're beautiful Jewel." He leaned over me, his face above mine. I looked into his eyes, wishing that he would just leave me alone. He smelled weird. "I love you. Did you know that? Huh?" He kissed my head. "You look like Mommy. You're just as pretty as Mommy."

I wiggled a little, trying to get away from him. He just kissed me again. "You love me too, huh? Yeah."

* * *

The lady came back after awhile and she fed me before putting me back in my crib. I was sleeping for a while but then the nice lady came back in with another lady. I watched them both, wishing they would just leave.

"Aw." The one that I didn't know picked me up. "She's so cute. How old is she now?"

"Four weeks." The nice smelling woman told the other.

'Aw, I wish I had a baby."

"Nudge, you're nineteen."

"And?"

"Don't you at least want to finish college first?"

"You and Fang didn't go to college."

"Yeah and look where we are. A one bedroom apartment with a baby. American dream."

I didn't like the one that was holding me. I just wanted the nice lady and nobody else. I cried a little until she took me from her.

"What's wrong baby?" The woman that always held me kissed my head. I stopped whining and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep again. She laid me back down in the crib before talking to the other woman again.

"How's college, anyways?"

"Fine."

"You're passing, right?'

"Yes Max."

The nice lady sighed. "How are you and…what's his name?"

"His names Trey and we're good."

"Right."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever Max. I just came to see the baby."

"Okay." They walked out of the room.

* * *

I made noises as he changed my diaper. He threw it away before giving me a new one. Then he picked me up and kissed my head.

"You okay now?" He walked into the bedroom. "Max?"

She was sitting on the bed. "I'm reading Fang."

"Jewel wants her mommy though." He sat down on the bed. "Wanna hold her?"

"No Fang."

Fuzzy looked down at me. "Well, I guess she just doesn't love you like I love you."

I wiggled in his arms. I was changed and fed so now I wanted to sleep but not with him holding me! He laid me down on the bed between him and the lady.

"Fang, go put her in her crib."

"No." He laid down facing me. Scary man got in my face, his fuzz tickling me but not enough that it hurt. "You want to sleep with Daddy, huh?"

"Fang, you're scaring her."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fang."

"Max."

The lady sighed. "Fine but she is going back into her crib before you go to bed."

"Whatever." He kissed me. I cried a little, moving my arms. The woman looked down at me.

"Is he scaring you baby?" She pushed his head away from me. "You're scaring her."

"I am not. She loves her Daddy." He laid his head on the pillow next to me. "Huh Jewel? You love Daddy."

"Why can't you go in the living room? It was nice and quiet before you came in here."

"I got lonely." He leaned over me to kiss the nice lady. "Max."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Shut up and put the baby in her crib."

He sighed loudly before standing and putting me in my bed. He push the button on the butterfly thingy and it started moving. I giggled, watching it. It was better than the fuzzy guy. I would give him up for another one of these!

* * *

The nice lady and the fuzzy guy were both still asleep. I started whimpering because I got hungry. When they didn't hear me, I started crying.

"Max, get the baby."

"You get her."

"I've got work in the morning. You get her."

She groaned loudly before going over to me. "What's wrong Jewel? You diaper's not full. Are you hungry?"

"Just feed her and shut up."

"Screw you." The lady fed me. I was happy but not sleepy. When she laid me back down, I started crying. She sighed, lifting me into her arms. I stopped crying, having just wanted her to hold me. "What do you want baby? Huh?"

I reached up for her as she walked back towards the bed where the evil man was still sleeping. She laid down, me still in her arms.

"Fang, she doesn't want to sleep."

He grunted against the pillow. The lady sighed, sitting with her back against the wall behind the bed. I cuddled against her and tried to tell her that I wasn't sleepy any more but she didn't understand me. She just smiled, leaning down and kissed my head.

"Put her back in her crib."

"No Fang. She's not tired."

"Well I am."

"Then sleep. I'm not stopping you."

He groaned, turning on his back. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she just wants to be held." The nice lady kissed my head. "She sleeps all day."

Fuzzy sat up, opening his eyes so that he could look at me. "She's not sick is she?"

"Yes Fang, because her symptom that told me this is that she's not tired. You should be a doctor."

He ignored her, instead putting his hand against my cheek. "Go night-night baby. Mommy and Daddy are tired."

I started crying. I don't like when he touches me! The woman frowned at him before rocking me in her arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm right here," she cooed. "Did Daddy scare you? Huh? Want me to make him leave?"

The man just laid back down. "I don't get why she doesn't like me. All I ever do is change her diaper and kiss her. Jewel should be eternally grateful to me."

"Eternally? When'd you get a bigger vocabulary?"

"Same time your stomach got bigger."

She moved me to one arm so that she could hit him. "Go back to bed."

"What time is it?"

"After four."

He groaned, standing. "I need to get up anyways. Got to leave at six. I'll be in the shower."

"'kay." She looked down at me. I closed my eyes. I was sleepy again. She kissed me before going and putting me back in my crib.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the Eyes of a Baby

Chapter 2

**2 months**

I kicked my feet. "Ah!"

He kissed me. "I love you Jewel. You're mine, huh?

I turned my head, whining.

"Leave her alone, Fang."

"I'm playing with my baby, Max."

"And she doesn't want you to." The woman picked me up off the blanket. I tried to tell her that I wanted to go back into my crib but she didn't get it. So I cried. The woman kissed my head, walking into the bedroom. She laid me down in my crib, turning on the spinny thing above my bed. I smiled, kicking my feet. I love my feet. The lady kissed my head before walking out of the room. I went to sleep.

"Baby, are you sleeping?"

I opened my eyes to see the fuzzy guy. "Ah!"

"Hi Jewel," he greeted. "Are you happy today?"

I closed my eyes again. I just want to sleep. Scary man didn't get it. He picked me up, taking me to the living room. "Well I'm happy too. What do you want to do? Huh?"

"Fang, I told you to leave her alone," nice lady told him. "Why can't you ever just listen to me?"

"I do listen to you," fuzzy said, laying me down on a blanket.

"No you don't."

"Prove it."

"By being here you're proving it."

He frowned down at me. "What do you think, Jewel?"

I don't know who this Jewel is but he sure is obsessed. I made a noise before closing my eyes.

"Are you sleepy? Huh, Jewel?"

I tried to tell him to leave me alone but it didn't work. He laid down next to me, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Fang, if you are going to bother her, at least play with her."

"Fine. I'll sing to her."

"What? N-"

"I want to hold them like they do in Texas Plays, fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me-"

"No. No Lady Gaga."

He frowned, kissing my head. "Alright then. Uh…Your kiss was the perfect drug, it gave me the-"

"No, Fang. That song is about adultery."

"Then what, Max? You want me to sing her hard core rap?'

"No. I honestly don't care to hear you sing at all."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

She smiled at him before getting up. When she came back, nice lady had these things that look like animals but don't move or talk. And they're soft.

"What do you want me to do with stuffed animals?" Scary man asked her.

"You're going to make them talk and stuff."

"Max-"

"This is your punishment for making me miss part of my show," she told him, laying the things on the ground.

He glanced at me before sitting up. He picked one up. "I'm a bear, Jewel."

"In a believable able voice, Fang," the woman told him, sitting back down on the couch.

He made his eyes roll before speaking again, this time in a deeper voice. "Hi, Jewel. My name's…Teddy."

"So creative."

"Max, if you want me to do this then let me do it my way," he told her. "Now, where were we, Jewel? Right, you just met Teddy." Fuzzy changed his voice again. "So, my name's Teddy, Jewel. My best friend is…you of course," scary said, rubbing the doll against my neck. "You smell good, Jewel."

Then he picked up another one.

"Max, what's a name for a tiger?" he asked.

"…Stripes."

"Right," he said, looking back at me. "And this, Jewel, is Stripes."

"Make this one a girl," nice woman said.

Frowning, he took a deep breath. Then his voice got really high. "I'm Stripes, Jewel, and I love you."

The woman fell over laughing.

* * *

The nice woman kissed my head, rocking me a little. "Aren't you glad that he finally left? Huh?"

I tried to tell her yes but it didn't work so well. Scary man made the things talk to me until I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was gone and the nice smelling woman was holding me.

"Daddy's so annoy, huh?" She sat down on the bed. "You love him though, right?"

I got sleepy again so I went back to sleep. When I woke up this time, it was dark and I was alone. After a few minute, I got hungry so I cried.

"What's wrong, Jewel?"

Fuzzy walked into the room and picked me up. I wiggled in his arms, wanting to get away but it was impossible. Carrying me into the living room, he whispered, "I love you, Jewel. Do you love me?"

I started crying louder.

"She's hungry," the woman told him. "Let me see her."

After she fed me, he took me back to the bedroom. I was hoping that he would just lay me back down in my crib but no such luck. He laid me on the bed before lying down next to me. I patted his nose, trying to get him to take me back.

"I love you, Jewel," he whispered. "Did you know that? I bet you knew that. You're so smart. I-"

The woman walking in stopped him from talking. She stomped over to the bed, laying down.

"What's wrong?" Scary asked her.

"Your _girlfriend_ is here."

Fuzzy got up to go see what she was talking about. Nice woman was upset. He made her that way! I made a noise and she looked down at me.

"What, baby?" She whispered, rolling onto her side to look at me. "Don't worry, he's just cheating on me, not you."

I didn't know what that way but I didn't' care. Just wanting to be held, I started to cry. Nice lady rocked me for awhile, until mean and scary came back.

"How's your girlfriend, Fang? Come to see her future stepdaughter?"

I almost felt bad for him. Bouncing in nice lady's arms, I started whining. They ignored me.

"She's just a neighbor that I happen to work with. So what if we talk sometimes?"

"You sure seem fond of her."

He groaned. "So I have a thing for red hair, sue me. What's the big deal?"

"Fang, incase you haven't noticed, you're with me and I'm not a fucking red head."

"Hey, stop, alright?" He said, taking me from her arms. "I don't want to fight in front of the baby."

"Then get out."

"Max-"

"Get the fuck out!"

He laid me down in my crib before leaving.

* * *

Fuzzy blew air in his cheeks before blowing it out in my face. I started whining.

"That's not nice, Fang. She doesn't' like that."

He frowned at the woman. "You treat me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one."

"I'm trying to play with my baby, Max. Just because you're mad at me about-"

"Shut up about last night, okay?"

He run a hand down my face. "Jewel wants her mommy to play with her."

"Her mommy is about to be on the phone," the woman said, pulling this thing that she talks into out of her pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone to talk about how badly you treat me."

Sighing, the fuzzy guy kissed my head. "Jewel, you know that truth, huh? I could never cheat on Mommy, could I? I love her and you too much. Who's baby are you? Are you mine? Huh? Say yes, Jewel. Please?"

I kicked my feet. "Ah!"

"Good girl," he said, laying his forehead gently against mine. I stared into his eyes before closing mine. He scares me. Fuzzy picked me up before getting up. Putting me in my carrier, he called to nice lady, "I'm going out, Max. I'm taking Jewel."

"To what? Go sleep in the woman's living room while you fuck her in the bedroom?"

Ignoring her, he walked out the door. "Ready to go? Huh, baby? You wanna go see Uncle Iggy? Ready to go for a ride in the car?"

He put me into the seat that was in a big, red shiny thing.

"You like Daddy's truck, huh? Say yes," he said, kissing my head before closing the door. I went to sleep after that. When I woke up, I was on the floor of a new place. I had never been here before.

"She's still flipping out about that?"

"Yeah," I heard mean man say from somewhere. I couldn't see because I was on the floor but I knew his voice.

"Ah," I cried, wanting out. He came and got me before sitting down in chair. Some guy was on the couch, talking to him. I had seen him before. He smells like food. I like him.

"Does she really think that you're doing something with this girl?" Food smelling guy asked fuzzy.

"No. She's just looking for drama," fuzzy told him before giving me a kiss on the head. "What do you think, Jewel?"

"Ka!"

He bounced me a little. "Iggy, I think I have a problem."

"Just stop talking to that woman and Max will-"

"No, I meant with Jewel. She doesn't like me."

The food man laughed. "Really?"

"It's not funny! She gets scared of me sometimes."

I yawned, sleepy again. Scary kept bouncing me.

"Fang, it's not like you're…kid friendly."

"I am too!"

Fuzzy's yelling made me cry. He started rocking me, giving me kisses and stuff. Once I stopped crying, he said, "Okay, so maybe I'm not the best kid person but I have my high points."

"Maybe you should start speaking in a high pitch voice," food smelling man offered.

"What? Why?"

"Because then you'll seem fun to her."

Scary shook his head. "I was pretending to be stuffed animals yesterday and spoke in a fake voice. She still didn't like me."

I tried to tell him that I wanted to go home now but he just kissed my head, trying to get me to be quiet.

"She seems to like you now," food guy said.

"She just doesn't know you and is clingy."

I wanted to tell him no but it didn't work. After sitting there and talking for a little while, someone else walked into the room.

"Iggy, you didn't tell me we had guests, and such a cute one at that."

"Thanks," scary said.

"Not you," the woman said, coming over to me. "You can't be Fang's baby, no. You're too cute."

Scary let her take me. "You know, Iggy, I think it's time that you move on. This girlfriend's defective."

The woman gave me a kiss and I started to cry. I may not like scary but at least I knew him. She gave me back.

"Looks like she doesn't like you, Kim," food man said.

I stopped crying as fuzzy gave me kisses.

"Don't feel bad," scary told her. "She's not that fond of me either."

* * *

"So how's your girlfriend?"

Fuzzy sat my carrier down on the ground. "I went over to Iggy's, Max."

"Did you now?" She asked, coming to get me from my carrier.

"Yeah. Kim says hi."

"Kim…do we like Kim?"

He shrugged. "Better than that other girl he used to be with."

"I guess I like her then."

Scary kissed her head. "I love you."

"Not as much as-"

"Max, stop it, alright?"

Following him into the bedroom, she said, "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yep. Have fun home alone with the baby."

"I'll try."

Fuzzy jumped into bed. "Lay her down with us."

"No. Jewel needs to go to bed."

"She wants to spend time with me, though."

"No she doesn't," nice smelling lady said before putting me into my crib. "Goodnight Jewel, I love you."

Scary groaned, getting up to kiss my head. "I love you more."

Nice lady laid down on the bed. "So was Iggy good?"

"Yep."

She cuddled against him. "Good."

"Yeah."

Wrapping an arm around him, she added, "I love you, cheater."

"Max-"

"I'm kidding."

"No you're not."

She didn't say anything to that. I closed my eyes, listening to him whisper things to him but she never said anything back. His voice is nice when he talks soft. I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the Eyes of a Baby

Chapter 3

**3 months old**

I stared at fuzzy. He was talking to me but I just wanted to go to sleep.

"So, Jewel, there I was, out on the low seas-"

"It's high seas."

"Shut up, Max. Do you not see me trying to tell our daughter a story?"

"No but I hear you lying to our daughter."

He kissed my head. "Anyways, Jewel, there I was, out on the _midlevel_ seas. How's that for compromise, Max?"

"Great, Fang," she said, making her eyes go in circles.

I cuddled in to scary but not because I liked him. He was comfy and I was sleepy. "Ah!"

"Fang, leave her alone."

"What? Jewel loves her daddy's stories."

He started bouncing me and I threw up a little. Getting up, he carried me into the kitchen where he washed off my face and then his shirt.

"Did I make you sick? Huh?" He kissed my head again. "I'm sorry."

"Fang, bring me a soda."

"Do this, Fang. Do that, Fang. I don't think that she's very considerate of us, Jewel."

"Fang, if you don't bring me that-"

"Coming, God," he said, walking back into the loving room. I fell asleep in fuzzy's arms, seeing as none of them would put me in my crib. When I woke up, I was in my carrier but not at the house.

"She sure sleeps a lot."

"Thanks, Angel."

"What? Come on, Max, you know that she does."

"All babies sleep a lot."

"If you say so."

I started to whine and scary took me out of the carrier. He gave me a kiss. "Hi, Jewel. You slept for a long time."

I made a noise, leaning against him. He sat down next to nice smelling woman and this other woman.

"Can I hold her?"

"No," fuzzy told the other woman. "You might hurt her."

"I am fourteen, Fang."

"So?" He rubbed his head against mine. "I don't trust my baby with just anybody."

"…Ew. I don't like you, now that you've had a kid."

"What?" Nice smelling woman asked the other woman. "How's he different?"

"I don't know. It's just…creepy," she said before walking out of the room.

"Do you love me, Jewel? Huh?"

I put a finger in my mouth. Fuzzy took it out. "Nah!"

"You're getting all spitty. Stop it."

"Fang, leave her alone."

He frowned at nice lady. "If you hadn't made us come here, I could be at home asleep, leaving her alone."

"You could but wouldn't you rather spend your day at my mother's house?"

"No."

"Good, that makes two of us."

He kissed me again. "Three. Jewel wants to go home."

I cuddled against him. When I woke up again, a woman had me and was holding me. She was old.

"Hi, Jewel," she said. I looked around but couldn't find fuzzy or nice woman. I whined. "What's wrong? Huh?"

"Is she okay?" Nice lady came into the room. "I heard her crying."

"You're hovering, Max," I heard fuzzy say from somewhere. Nice lady took me from the other lady.

I closed my eyes. "Nah."

Nice lady kissed me, bouncing me in her arms. The other woman shook her head.

"Honestly, honey?"

"What, Mom? I just don't like her to cry."

"You're going to turn her spoiled."

"She was crying."

"No."

"I didn't ask your opinion," nice woman said, walking out of the room and into the same room as fuzzy. He tried to take me but she wouldn't let him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Max, you do not need to leave," the other woman said, coming back into the room. "I was just-"

"I'm not leaving because of you, Mom," nice woman said, gong to put me in my carrier. "Angel, I'm leaving."

"Bye," the other one from before said, coming back into the room. I wanted fuzzy. I whined.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming over to me. "You're okay."

I whined some more. Fuzzy picked me up, holding me in his arms. "Ready, Max?"

"Tell your brother that I'm mad he wasn't here, alright?" Nice lady told other girl before we left. When we got home, fuzzy made me take a bath before putting me into bed with him.

"She needs to go into her crib," nice woman said, coming into the room.

"Oh, shut up, Max. We're playing."

He had me on my stomach. I didn't like that. "Ah!"

She came and picked me up. "See? You upset her."

"No. She saw your face."

"Fang, for one, she was facing the bed and, for two, you're a jerk."

"Maybe I would have to jerk if you didn't-"

"Ew, shut up. That is disgusting."

He made his shoulders go up and down. "I'm hungry."

"Go eat something," nice smelling lady said, putting me into my crib.

"Thanks, Max. Where would I be without you."

"Probably dead."

"True."

* * *

"Are you awake?"

"Fang, leave her alone."

"She's awake," he said, lifting me out of my crib. Nice smelling woman was still in bed. I whined. "Shhh. We're going to go to the store, Jewel. Happy?"

"She wants to sleep."

"No," fuzzy said. He laid me on the bed and changed my clothes. "Say bye-bye to Mommy."

"Fang, hurry back, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to stop and get me food on the way."

"Oh, I am?"

"Now you are."

Fuzzy laughed before taking me out of the room. We went into the thingy with wheels again. He talked to me the whole time but I fell asleep again.

"Does Daddy's truck make you sleepy?" He asked once we got there and he was taking me out. He put me in another rolly thing that was metal before taking me inside. I didn't like it here. There are too many people.

"What's wrong?" He kissed my head. "Don't cry."

I wanted Fuzzy to hold me but he started grabbing things. After a very long and very scary time, we could leave. He put me in the car before putting all the other stuff in.

"Ready?"

"Ah!"

"I love you, Jewel."

I went to sleep. When we got back home, he laid down on the couch, me on his chest.

"Are you still awake?" He asked before kissing my head. "Yesterday and today have been big days for you, huh?"

"Fang, did you get me food?"

"I bought stuff so that you could make eggs."

"Fang-"

"Jewel was upset."

Nice lady walked into the room. "Whatever."

"She was!"

"Shut up."

He ran a hand down my back. "Do you want me to make them?"

"No. If they're not for Jewel, you don't even give a damn."

I started whining. I don't like being on my stomach. He stood up and took me to my crib, where I got to sleep again. Next time I woke up, it was dark. I whined until the lady came to get me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking me out of the room. I wanted fuzzy. I know I said that he's scary, and he is, but he kind of smells good too. I didn't see him so I start crying again.

"What's wrong?"

That was fuzzy's voice. Where was he? I stopped crying, waiting for him to come get me. He didn't. I started crying again.

"Max, get her!"

I stopped again. Nice woman was laughing. Where was fuzzy? I started crying more.

"Max! I'm busy!"

I stopped again. He was yelling. I knew that tone. It meant he was mad. He must be hurt. Still, I waited for fuzzy. He didn't come. I started crying again.

"Max! What are you doing?"

Fuzzy walked in from the place they make food. I tried to push away from nice lady and get to him.

"She wants you," nice lady said. "Every time you talk, she stops."

"Well, I'm busy but…Come here, Jewel."

Fuzzy took me, cradling me in his arms. I closed my eyes as he kissed my head. I didn't even care that his fuzz tickled.

"I love you," he told me.

"Ah."

"Hear that Max? She loves me too."

"Check for a fever."

"Ha, ha," he said before taking me into the kitchen. "Hear that? Mommy's jealous."

"I am not!" Lady yelled from the other room. "Not the first girl you've left me for."

"Max, that's not even funny. And I haven't even left you." To me, he added, "Yet."

"I heard that!"

"No you didn't!"


	4. Chapter 4

Through the Eyes of a Baby

Chapter 4

**4 months old**

I call nice lady Mommy now. Not out loud. I'm not sure how to make it come out and her understand it. In my head I call her Mommy though. She looks like a Mommy

"Rawr!"

I started crying.

"Fang!"

"We're playing," fuzzy complained. "Jewel's alright."

I sniffled as he gave me a kiss. I smiled when he rubbed his fuzz against me. I like it now. It tickles.

"See?" He picked me up. "She's alright."

I laid against him, looking around. We were in the living room. Fuzzy kissed me, making me laugh. Happy, he walked out of the room, taking us into the bedroom.

"Alright, Jewel, what do you want to do?"

He asks things a lot but he never listens to me.

"You want to sleep?" He laid me down on the bed before getting in with me. "Alright, that's what we'll do."

I went to sleep for a little bit when he woke me up. Scary was talking.

"Now you're awake," he said, still talking. "Did you hear my story? Huh?"

I wiggled around, wanting to go. He picked me up and took me into the living room. "Max, what's for lunch?"

"We already ate lunch, Fang."

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry."

"God, you eat more than me pregnant."

"Hardly."

She got up from the couch and took me from him. "Hi, Jewel. You want Mommy, huh? Not him. Daddy's mean."

I wiggled in her arms. "Na-ba!"

"Yes, he is a stupid idiot."

"Max, those words are not kid friendly."

"Neither is your face."

"You're been spending too much time around Angel and her friends."

"No," she said, going to sit back down. "I haven't seen her in, like, two days."

"Like? _Like_?" He shook his head. "What do you do with Angel while I'm at work, anyways?"

"Nothing. Just, like, talk."

"Max, stop saying like."

"I am not saying like too much, Fang. God, you're, like, so- Oh. Yeah."

He just nodded his head, starting to walk away. Then he tripped over Ra-ra, my teddy. I laughed, watching scary fall. Poor Ra-ra though. I hope she's not hurt.

"Ow," he grumbled, standing up. "Who left this fucking toy on the ground?"

"For one, I'm the one that uses bad words? Two, it was probably you."

I giggled again. I like the sound of Mommy's voice.

Fuzzy made a face at me, making me laugh more. "You think that's funny, baby? Huh?"

Mommy leaned down and gave me a kiss on the head. "Fang, go get me one of those books that Mom brought over."

"Why?"

"So I can eat it," she said. "I'm gonna read it to Jewel."

"Yeah, because I just read minds," he complained, walking away. When he came back, he gave Mommy something. She opened it and started talking again but I didn't care what she said now. I reached out and touched it. It was colorful and had pictures on it.

"Ah!"

Fuzzy sat next to us on the couch. "Do you like it, Jewel?"

I ran my hands over it, squealing. Then she changed the page. This one was even better! I rubbed it too.

"Na-na."

She kept talking. "So, the little duck realized-"

"Max, have you pre-read this story?"

"No."

"Well, what if the little duck doesn't get back home? Jewel will be so hurt and afraid."

"Fang."

"What? You should have read ahead!" Fuzzy looked mad. I reached out, trying to touch his face. I almost fell over but Mommy pulled me back to her.

"Fang, I cannot read ahead ever freaking book."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be allowed to read to our daughter."

She made a face at him. "You're a dumba-"

"Max!"

She handed Fuzzy the thing with the colors in it. "Fine, Fang, you read to her."

"Maybe I will," he said, taking me too. "Now, Jewel, you have to hold on so that Daddy makes sure the little ducky gets home. I don't want you upset."

Now I was mad. I don't know what they're fighting about, but they are ruining my colorful pages thing. I want to see more!

I stared crying.

"What's wrong?" Mommy took me back. "What did Daddy do?"

"Nothing," fuzzy said, still looking at the thing. "Alright, we can read it. Come here, Jewel."

He opened the thing more so that I could see it too. Mommy put me back in his lap.

"Ah!" I stopped crying and started patting my hands against all the colors. "Na-ma."

"-and the little ducky found his mommy hiding in a log. They lived happily ever after. The end."

"Fang, that is not what the book says."

"I know, I think what I said was better."

"Was it? I mean, really? There was no twist, no-"

"Max, she's a baby. Jewel just likes to hear our voices and look at the pictures."

"Then why even read it to her? Just say your shopping list in funny voices, right?"

"You're so mean," he told her. "Jewel thinks so too, huh baby?"

I patted the colors again. "Na-na."

"Yep," he said, giving me a kiss on the head. I looked up at him and smiled. Fuzzy smiled back. He liked for me to smile at him. I don't know why.

* * *

"So, when it poops, what does it look like?"

Mommy hit the boy in the head. "You want to find out? Change her diaper."

"No," fuzzy said. "He's going nowhere near my baby until he stops calling her an it."

"It's not like I wanted to change her diaper anyways."

"Good," scary said, picking me up. He carried me over to the couch, putting me in his lap. "Tell Gasman to leave, Jewel. Say, 'I don't like you.'"

I closed my eyes, sleepy again. Fuzzy kissed my head.

"She's thinking it, at least."

"Angel's right," the boy said.

"About what?" Mommy asked him.

"Fang. God, you're like Iggy now."

"How am I even remotely like Iggy?"

Mommy sat down on the couch with us. She ran a hand down my head. "Well, you're both male, for starts."

"Shut up, Max."

"No, Fang, you can't use that word."

"Shut up is two words."

"Well, you can us up but not shut. See? I'm still right."

"Yeah, okay."

"You guys fight a lot," boy commented.

"So?" Mommy kissed me. I giggled, opening my eyes. "Are you staying for dinner Gassy?"'

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did Mom loan you're her car?"

"Yeah. She said that if I crash it, she'd cut off my-"

"Gasman! God. Did she really say that?" Mommy looked upset.

"I was gonna say wings, Max, but I'll let you and your filthy brain keep thinking I was going to say something else."

"Geez," fuzzy said. "I hope our daughter's mind isn't like yours."

"Shut up, Fang."

"You guys should get a dog," boy said, going into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Kids like dogs," he told Mommy. "I bet she'd like one."

"No," fuzzy said. "She's a baby. And dogs bite."

"You bite," Mommy said.

"Only for you."

"God, Fang. Having a kid took all your good comebacks and sarcasticness."

"That's not a word."

"See? You're a woman now."

Mommy made a noise that sounded like her nose was runny. "Hardly."

"Hey, Max?" Boy called form the other room. "Do you have any cheese?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"I said that I was going to get dinner soon," fuzzy said.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry now."

"We have cookies," Mommy said. "Don't eat cheese."

"Why?"

"You fart enough without it."

"Max."

She just smiled, even though he was in the other room and couldn't see it. "You should come by, like, more often, Gazzy."

"Like? Angel much?"

"See?" Fuzzy said. "Even he thinks so."

"What?" Mommy started biting her nails. "It's contagious."

"Well, me and Gasman didn't get it."

"Guys, like, don't get it."

"Right. The word like is sexist."

"That's what I'm saying."

Fuzzy shook his head. "You hear your mommy, Jewel? Huh? She's uneducated."

"Fang!"

"What? You are."

"So are you."

"True," he said. "At least I can admit it though."

"Ah!" I wiggled in fuzzy's arms. He just gave me a kiss.

"Stop it," he said. "Be a good girl. Then again, Max is your mother."

"God, all you ever do is, like, put me down."

"I have to when you say like all the time."

"Well, it's hard not to say like when someone mentions it."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Cookie, Max?" Boy walked back into the room.

"Hey, where's mine?" Fuzzy asked.

"I don't get you one," boy said, going to sit down in the chair.

"Well, Jewel and I are offended."

"Really, Fang?" Boy asked. "I am losing so much respect for you."

"That makes one of us," Mommy said.

"You respect me?" Fuzzy asked.

"What? No, of course not. He's losing respect, I've already lost it."

* * *

"Night-night," fuzzy whispered, laying me down in bed. "Have good dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

"Shut up, Max," he said, going to get back in bed.

It was quiet for awhile, and I was almost asleep when they started talking.

"Max?"

'What?"

"When are we going to have sex again?"

"Fang, I'm just not-"

"I know, but it's a good question."

She rolled onto her stomach. "What? Are you going to hook up with someone if I don't screw you?"

"Max, no. God."

"Why does sex matter so much to you? You should love me and Jewel more."

"I do."

"Right, okay."

He kissed her head. "I love you more than anything, except Jewel."

"Oh, you love her more now?"

"I always have. You do too."

"Yeah, but I just love everyone more than you."

"Thanks, Max. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Through the Eyes of a Baby

Chapter 5

**5 Months**

I don't like fuzzy anymore. He's mean and scary again. I'm not gonna call him fuzzy no more. Now I'm going to call him mean. That's what he is. Mean.

"Just shut up, Max!"

I started crying, but they didn't hear me.

"What is your problem, Fang? Can't accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, you did do something with-"

"Max, I haven't seen her in a month. Not because I wanted to stop, but because you wanted me to stop," he said. "It's not like I hung out with her alone. She was just always where my friends and I were. Is that my fault?"

"If you know that she upsets me, maybe you should just stay away from her."

"I try too! I haven't even talked to her in a month, Max," he took a deep breath. "What do you want me to do? Huh? Tell me, please. I would just love to know."

She tired to push past him and out of the room, but mean caught her arm. He pulled her to him, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Fang, I just don't like you around her."

"Why is it my fault that she called me?" He asked, holding her. "Huh?"

I stopped crying, watching them from the bed. Mommy cuddled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tell her to stop," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Alright, Max. Whatever you want."

It was silent for awhile. They just held onto each other. Mommy and mean were boring. I fell asleep for a little while. When I woke up, Mommy was in bed with me and mean was gone. She was talking into the phone. Mean taught me what a phone was the other day. He explained it for a long time before I got it. There's like voices in there and you talk to them when you're lonely.

"Yeah, Mom, I know," she said, not looking at me, but facing me. "No, he's not. Yes. Mom, you know Fang. Yes. He knows that I'm upset now and will lay off. Mom, no. Yeah, she's sleeping. Mmhmm."

I reached over and patted the bed near her. Mommy smiled at me.

"Yeah, she just woke up. No. Yeah, love you. Bye."

Mommy put the phone away before giving me a kiss. "Are you awake, baby? Huh Jewel?"

I wiggled, wishing that she would pick me up. She didn't though.

"You know what, Jewel? We should do something today. You'd like that, right? Better than that fight me and Daddy had this morning, right? Did that upset you?" She gave me kisses. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

I started blowing bubbles. Mommy frowned. She didn't like my spit and drool. Mean thought it was funny. He was tell me how cute and funny I was when I did it.

"Why do you have to be so messy?" Mommy asked, shaking her head. "Do you know how much that annoys me?"

Why else would I do it?

* * *

Mean came home late. It was already bedtime. Mommy was waiting up for him.

"Hey," she said as he walked into the bedroom. "How was work?"

"Good," he said, coming over to my crib to give me a kiss. His fuzz tickled, making me giggle. "How are you girls? Did you have a good day?"

"Yes," she said. Mean went over to her and gave her a kiss. It lasted a lot longer than the one he game me and was in a different place. When he pulled away, she said, "Are you hungry? There's left over pizza in the fridge."

"You did finish a pizza? Are you sick?"

She pushed him a little. "I bought an extra pizza because you always come home hungry."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a quick kiss this time before walking out of the room. When he came back, he had food with him. "Want some, baby?"

"No," Mommy said as he got into bed. "Don't get the covers greasy."

"Why do you say that when you know that I will?"

"Out of habit."

He laughed. "Here, let me feed you the curst."

"No."

"Yes," he said, forcing some in her mouth. "See? You like it."

I yawned.

"You tired over there?" Mean called out to me. "Have a goodnights sleep, baby. Daddy's got big plans for tomorrow."

* * *

Mean woke me up in the morning. "Hey, Jewel, you ready to get up?"

I whined as he lifted me up. I just wanted to sleep.

"I know, I know," he said, laying me down on the bed. "Time to get changed."

"So where are you guys going again?" Mommy asked as he took me into the living room a few minutes later.

"Iggy's house."

"Why?"

"Me and Iggy are going to watch the game."

"And what is Jewel supposed to do while you do that?"

"Sleep."

"The game doesn't start this early, does it? Fang, it's only nine."

"We're going to just hang out till one."

"Why are you going over there so early?"

"Max, are you accusing me of something?" Mean asked.

"No, not yet."

He shook his head, putting me in my carrier. "Max, this is starting to get old, real fast."

She said some other stuff back to him, but I got bored. He left and put me into his thing that makes me sleepy. When I woke up, we were with food smelling guy.

"Alright," food guy was saying. "First you need to get all the ingredients."

"Like what?"

"Eggs, flour, butter-"

"Hold on, let me get it before you start listing things!"

I made a noise. They had me in my carrier, on the floor. I could only see their legs.

"You up?" Food guy asked. "Me and your daddy can't play with you right now, Jewel. Know why? Daddy is making something for mommy. He's going to learn how to make her a cake."

"What else?" Mean asked once he had gotten the stuff food guy had said. They talked and did stuff for awhile so I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, I was with that woman that lives with food guy.

"Hi," woman said. She was holding me. "Fang, your baby's up."

"Yeah, whatever," he said. Mean and food guy were on the couch. Mean was leaning forward, staring at the TV and food guy was listening real hard it looked like. I yawned, bored. I wanted Mommy. She'd play with me.

"Are you guys really this into a game?" Woman asked. "I mean really? It's just a stupid-"

"Shhh, Kim," food guy said. "I'm trying to listen."

She shook her head. I giggled, shaking mine. It made my head hurt though, so I stopped.

Mean and food guy started yelling at the TV. I got scared and started to cry. Mean stopped yelling and took me from woman.

"Hey now, don't be afraid," he said, giving me kisses. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scary you, baby. Daddy's sorry."

I sniffled, cuddling against him. He and food guy still yelled, but they were softer now. When we finally went home, Mommy was watching TV too. She wasn't yelling though.

"What are you watching?" Mean asked her as he handed me over.

"Desperate Housewives."

"Ew," he said, making a face. "Me and Jewel hate the show. Huh Jewel?"

I just giggled.

* * *

"This cake is really good."

Mean nodded. "Yeah."

It was a day later and we were in the living room. They were eating and I was chewing on my teddy.

"This is what you spent all that time with Iggy on, huh?"

"Yep," he said, smiling. "See? If I'm cheating, it's with Iggy."

She made a face. "Mental image."

"Ew, you gave me one too."

They both sat their cake down.

"I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"Me neither."


End file.
